


AKA where Tsuna is very done with his friends' bullshit

by blepingtons



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gay Jokes, It Happened in a Dream, M/M, crackfic??, give this man a break yall, he's abt to cry with how oblivious his best friends are, i feel bad but like lmao, i needed to contribute to this dead fandom tho, idk why i wrote this tbh, ooc sawada, rated teen bc gokudera, suffer, they high schoolers, uhh idk how to tag, very exasperated tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blepingtons/pseuds/blepingtons
Summary: "Gokudera-kun, I didn't know you batted for the other team!?" Tsuna exclaimed very suddenly.Gokudera was very close to fainting, Reborn was shook af, Yamamoto was a confused bean, and Tsuna? Tsuna was scheming.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 57





	AKA where Tsuna is very done with his friends' bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't come up with a very good title for this fic..

It was a peaceful afternoon in Midori High, our four main characters sat on the school roof eating lunch when the Tenth suddenly exclaimed, "Gokudera-kun, I didn't know you batted for the other team!?" 

Gokudera was very close to fainting, Reborn was shook af, Yamamoto was a confused bean, and Tsuna? Tsuna was _scheming_. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 17, upcoming mafia boss of the Vongola family, was very much done with his friends bullshit. It was plenty obvious that Gokudera was being a tsundere around Yamamoto and clearly liked his baseball idiot ass. Yamamoto, on the other hand, didn't know that Gokudera actually liked him, he flirted with him every chance he got, while also throwing an arm around his shoulder like _every_ "good friend". It was total bullshit and Tsuna is very close to snapping.. or well he already snapped.

Gokudera was sputtering and all-around confused as to why his precious Tenth decided to shout that. 

Reborn, bless his small soul, decided to help Gokudera out ~~(for once)~~ , "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what do you mean Gokudera is batting for the other team, he doesn't even play baseball."

Gokudera, who finally stopped coughing and choking on his lunch chimed in with an, "Exactly!" 

Yamamoto who stayed quiet through this whole ordeal ~~(surprisingly)~~ suddenly stood up.

The arguing student and tutor plus one confused silverette looked up at him, confused. 

"Yamamoto-kun, why are you standing up?", Tsuna said he was obviously not done making a point. 

"Ah! Tsuna I was going to go ask the baseball captain if he would allow Gokudera to join the team!", Yamamoto said happily. 

The three stared at him like it was the stupidest idea in the world. 

"What the hell baseball idiot, you know I don't play sports and even if I do I wouldn't play it with you-" Gokudera continued to blab and deny. Tsuna face palmed in the background when he hears the familiar bickering of two very oblivious friends. 

"I can't believe I'm actually friends with them.. see if I help them out again", Tsuna sulked in a corner. 

Reborn who was forgotten, sat next to Tsuna and wondered where he went wrong with his teaching.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! this is pretty much a crack fic that i came up one day when i was on the verge of falling asleep


End file.
